lifewithderekfandomcom-20200216-history
Derek Venturi
Derek Venturi (Michael Seater) is the eldest son of the Venturi kids and the eldest in the McDonald-Venturi family. He is the trouble maker of the family.'' Character Description Derek is a rebel; he doesn't listen to what most people say, and doesn't care, either. When he finds himself in situations that could be hard for him to handle, he prefers to find the easy way out instead of asking for help. Although Derek often gets what he wants at home and at school, he never does what he is supposed to. He enjoys pranking and causing trouble. Derek is also arrogant, laid-back, and very witty. However, since he's acquired a new step-family, he's changed a little, and is shown to be more accepting, as well as listen more often. He also began to try harder in school and ended up getting into Queen's University, along with his step-sister Casey. When it comes to girls, Derek is also known as a womanizer. He doesn't care much for girls, or their feelings, instead preferring to date the pretty girls and then break up with them. However, he is considered to be very popular at his school. He also a good hockey player (which he tells the girls in order to get even more girls). However, since he has more girls in his house, he tends to show more compassion and understands a bit about girls. Sometimes, he goes to his stepsister Casey for some girl talk. Relationships Casey Derek and Casey don't get along (although it doesn't mean they hate each other). Derek enjoys competing, pranking and being an irritant to Casey, whereas Casey doesn't do any of those things. But, even though they bicker and argue, they still love each other as siblings and Derek often tries to protect her. In the season 1 episode The Fall, Casey is teased by another student named Corey Plunkett. After Corey refers to Casey as "Klut-zilla", Derek shows up and pulls Corey away. Then, after Derek asks Corey how his rump feels, Corey replies that it hurts when he sits down; then Derek asks him to do him a favor. When Corey asks what it is, Derek tells him to cut Casey some slack, and then informs Corey that Casey is his step-sister when Corey wonders why, much to Corey's surprise. However, as the show progresses, they slowly get along with each other and Derek is starting to have a more brother/sister relationship with Casey, sometimes as a true friend to her as well. He also begins to show more compassionate feelings for Casey, but is still a bit conniving at times. When it comes to others teasing or picking on Casey, Derek gets an "nobody messes with my stepsister but me" attitude. However, he now goes easier with her as time goes by. Edwin Derek often treats Edwin like his slave, and makes him do everything he doesn't want to — which is a lot of things. However, they always stick together when having family disagreements and have each others' backs. Time after time, Edwin realizes how rude Derek has been to him with his selfish demands, but still sticks with him, as they are brothers. They really show they love each other. This is shown in the Season 3 episode The Bully Brothers, when Edwin gets bullied and Derek runs to his defense. Marti Derek has a special soft spot for his youngest sister Marti; they hold a great bond. Marti calls Derek "Smerek" and Derek calls Marti "Smarti". Lizzie Lizzie and Derek don't have much of a problem with one another and don't interact much. He once helped her with hockey when she was having some trouble with it. He also considered himself her big brother instead of her stepbrother or her hockey coach. One time he hugged her and called her "Super Lizzie". At times, Lizzie will say something that really changes the way Derek sees things, thus showing he listens to her and considers her a nice sister. George Derek 's father, George, always seems to have to discipline Derek. Derek often makes smart-aleck remarks to his smart lawyer father. However, in most episodes, Derek and George have a decently normal father-son relationship, although George never hesitates in giving Derek a much-needed lecture. However, Derek usually gets him to take his side in an argument with Casey. George is like Derek in many ways: he likes sports, and he respects the fact that Edwin and Derek don't want to be turned into "girls". But he also doesn't mind the changes Casey is making, which Derek will not accept. Nora Derek thinks of Nora as a good person and he's glad she married his dad. He thinks of Nora as "the best step-mom in all of Canada". However, Derek didn't really want Nora to move at first as he didn't like the idea of girls bringing in all their girl ideas when they already had their own systems. Romances Sally Sally is Derek's co-worker from Smelly Nellies whom Derek had a crush on. They met in the episode "When Derek Meets Sally". With some interference and planning from Casey and Nora, they begin to date.They dated for parts of season 3 and 4. Their relationship was solid until Sally decided to go to UBC, causing Sally and Derek to break up. But they get back together soon afterward, then break up for good when Sally actually goes to Vancouver. Derek is then sad, though he doesn't show it. Kendra Kendra is a popular girl at Derek's school. They start dating when they figure out they both like each other. Derek breaks up with her in "Misadventures in Babysitting". Kendra still has feelings for him at the time of the breakup and sometime after. D-Rock Derek made his own band called D-Rock, in which he plays the guitar. Gallery To view pictures of Derek, click here. Trivia *He cannot handle people who cry. *He has a debilitating phobia of rodents. *His Feet are very ticklish. Something that is exploited by his sister. Category:Male Category:Vacation with Derek Character Category:Characters Category:Main Characters